Late Love on Late Chrismast
by rainy hearT
Summary: Pair JunSaeng  Kim Hyung Jun x Heo Young Saeng , sebuah cerita gaje tentang natal tahun ini, merry chrismast... R N R please


**LATE LOVE ON LATE CHRISMAST**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : OneSHOOT

Rated : T

Cast :

Kim Hyung Joon and Heo Young Saeng

And other SS501 member and KeMaru Couple

Pairing : JunSaeng (Kim Hyung Joon and Heo Young Saeng)

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and dirinya sendiri. But Saengi and Hyun Joong Oppa punyaku #maunya...plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Typo disana-sini, tak memakai EYD dan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, YAOI / BoysLove.

Summarry : "Natal selalu menjadi hari yang indah dan penuh kasih... Semua keajaiban bisa datang padamu."

This is Just as another present from me

Requestan dari Reader tercintaku. Yang minta Pair JunSaeng. Author merelakan Saengi Oppa untuk natalan dengan Jun Oppa kali ini. Just oneshoot dengan cerita gaje abis. "Merry Chrismast !"

Happy Reading

**Late Love On Late Chrismast**

**Kim Hyung Joon POV**

.

.

"Apa rencana untuk natalmu Hyung ? " Kibum duduk di sisiku. Dia mengembangkan senyumannya, natal pertama setelah dia keluar dari U-Kiss. Terlihat, dia sudah lebih kuat dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Hmmm, tak ada rencana apapun. Aku hanya mengosongkan jadwalku dan istirahat. Mungkin jalan-jalan denganmu dan Appa juga Umma."

"Hmm, aku tak bisa hyung. Aku ada rencana lain." Kulihat wajahnya berbinar, semakin tampan dengan senyuman terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Jangan katakan kau akan mengunjungi Kevin."

Dia menggeleng dan merangkul leherku. "Hyung, Kevin yang akan mengunjungiku. Dia sengaja pulang dari Jepang dan mengunjungiku di Korea." Aku senang, kasih sayang mereka tak berhenti, meski sekarang banyak gosip tentang couple ElVin. "Kau masih sangat mencintainya ya ?"

"Nde hyung. Dan semakin mencintainya setiap harinya. Entahlah, aku hanya tak bisa melihat yeoja lain. Bagiku Kevin lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari mereka semua."

Aku kembali pada kegiatan semula. Merenungkan nasib hatiku. Natal kedua tak bersamanya. Seseorang yang selalu dalam hatiku sejak bertahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang telah memilih orang lain tanpa mengetahui perasaanku. Sangat menyedihkan bukan ?

Aku selalu di pasangkan dengan Min, yang pada kenyataannya kami benar-benar sahabat. Soulmate sejati, dan hanya dia yang mengetahui perasaanku.

"Hyung !"

"Aish, mengagetkanku saja." Kibum menepuk bahuku untuk menyadarkanku. Ya aku rasa aku butuh seseorang untuk benar-benar menyadarkanku. "Hyung, jangan melamun terus. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Bukankah aku memang menyedihkan ?" Menyimpan semua perasaanku dalam-dalam. Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan jika aku hanya mendapatkan penyesalan pada akhirnya.

"Hyung, mengapa tak katakan saja ? Natal tinggal dua hari lagi dan mungkin saja jadwalnya kosong."

"Akh lupakan saja Kibum. Aku tak ingin melakukannya."

"Tapi hyung, setidaknya dia harus mengetahui semua perasaanmu. Atau kau perlu bantuanku ? Aku bisa menanyakan jadwalnya pada Kyu hyung." Aku tak bisa menghentikan niat Kibum. Dia sudah mendial nomor Kyu pada ponselku.

"Kyu hyung ? Bukan, ini Kibum."

"..."

"Ahni hanya ingin menanyakan jadwalmu. Natal nanti kau libur tidak ?"

"..."

"Oh, ada jadwal ya. Ehm.. Kalau Saengi hyung bagaimana ?"

"..."

"Ah nde begitu ya, gomawo. Bye hyung."

Pliip...

Jujur aku sangat ingin mengetahui hasil pembicaraannya. Memang dia lebih mature dan mandiri dariku. Seharusnya dia yang lahir duluan daripada aku yang manja dan masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Ya, aku tahu. Aku masih seperti namja kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa... Dan juga 'Menyedihkan.'

"Hyung, sudahlah hentikan kegiatan menyedihkan itu. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya lebih baik katakan saja. Meski nantinya juga tak berakhir seperti harapanmu setidaknya dia tahu perasaanmu."

Aku rasa kali ini aku harus mengikuti saran Kibum. "Baiklah nae namdongsaeng yang sangat cerewet. Jadi apa hasil pembicaraanmu dengan Kyu."

"Kyu hyung, dia ada jadwal sampai sore dengan Saengi Hyung. Malamnya dia juga harus menyanyi di salah satu konser penyanyi baru. Tapi, sayangnya Saengi hyung..."

.

5 detik... Nae namdongsaeng diam dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Baiklah aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

.

20 detik... Dan dia masih diam.

.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Sama sekali tak membuatmu lebih tampan dariku." Tapi dia masih diam dan menatapku. "Kibum, hentikan menggodaku atau aku adukan pada Umma kalau kau tak mau jalan-jalan dengan Umma saat natal nanti hanya karena Kevin."

"Adukan saja, lagipula kau juga tak akan menemui Umma saat natal nanti." Heh, apa dia bilang barusan. "Maksudmu apa ?"

"Malamnya Saengi hyung kosong, dan istirahat sampai tanggal 27. Mungkin kau bisa mengunjunginya di rumahnya."

"Jeongmal ?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Nde hyung. Lagipula kata Kyu hyung, orang tua Saengi Hyung masih di luar kota dan merayakan natal dengan klien kantornya. Jadi..."

"Saengi sendiri natal nanti ?"

"Yupzz."

"Dirumahnya ?" tanyaku semakin antusias. "Nde hyung."

"Akh... Kabar bagus. Baiklah aku akan menunjunginya."

"Semangat Hyung. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kibum yang lebih panjang dari rambutku. "Kau tahu, kau dongsaeng terbaik yang hyung miliki." Dia memelukku erat. "Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih juga kau telah menjadi hyung yang baik untukku."

.

.

Sehari lagi dan besok adalah natal. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Kibum. Ke satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai dan besar. "Jadi, kau akan membeli apa untuknya hyung ?"

"Apa ya ?" Aku melihat sekitar. Pandanganku mengarah ke sebuah toko souvenir. Aku tahu hadiah yang cocok untuknya.

Aku mengambil dua barang yang menurutku akan sangat ia sukai. "Apa kau yakin hyung ? Apa Saengi hyung akan menyukai hadiahmu ?"

"Aku yakin. Dan hadiah ini juga tak buruk. Kau sendiri membeli apa untuk Kevin ?"

"Aku akan memberinya ini dan ini."

"Hmm, tak buruk. Baiklah kita bungkus dan pulang."

Kami mendekati yeoja di meja kasir dan meminta mereka membungkus hadiah natal kami.

Kami kembali kerumah dan menghias pohon natal kecil kami. Tahun ini cukup indah bagiku, setidaknya natal kali ini aku bersama Kibum. "Hyung senang, tahun ini tak sendirian."

"Mianhe jika natal tahun lalu aku tak bersamamu hyung."

"Gwenchana, lagipula natal tahun ini aku bersamamu. Meski tak bersama Umma dan Appa. Bagaimana kalau kita telfon mereka ?"

"Jangan hyung, Umma dan Appa pasti sedang asyik belanja di Singapura." Ya, karena orang tuaku memang merencanakan natal di Singapura. Seharusnya aku ikut mereka tapi karena rencanaku untuk natal kali ini telah sedikit kuubah. Aku tak bersama mereka.

"Aku datang, anyyeong !" terdengar teriakan di luar pintu rumah kami.

"Kevin !" Kibum langsung berlari menghambur ke pintu masuk. "Kibum Hyungie," terdengar suaranya yang cempreng memanggil adikku. Akh lihatlah sekarang mereka berpelukan seperti di film india saja. 'Romantis,' tentu saja dan sangat amat membuatku iri. "Upss.. Mianhe Junnie Hyung." Namja cantik itu membungkuk meminta maaf padaku. "Sudahlah, jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku." Aku menghentikan kegiatannya yang terus membungkuk padaku.

"Kevin-ah sudah, jangan begitu dengan hyungku." Kibum kembali memeluk Kevin dan kali ini lebih erat dari yang tadi.

"Makanya hyung, katakan padanya jadi kau tak iri melihatku."

"Mwo ! Kya dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan."

.

.

"Malam natal yang indah ya Hyung." Aku duduk sendiri, apa bisa dibilang indah. "Menurutmu memang indah Kibum."

"Tentu saja, ya kan Kevin."

"Kya, hentikan bermesraan didepanku. Kalian ini."

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum melas padaku. "Aku kan merindukan Kevin. Kami tak bertemu lama sekali."

"Nde Junnie hyung. Aku juga sangat merindukan Kibum hyungie." Wajah cantik Kevin merona merah menatap namdongsaengku. "Huh, aku heran, kenapa kau bisa sangat mencintai namdongsaengku ini."

"I don't know too. Tapi aku yakin, kami akan selalu bersama dan saling mencintai dan menjaga. Selamanya."

"Uww... So sweet." Aku menatap mereka. Sungguh aku sangat iri melihatnya. "Huh sudahlah hentikan semua kemesraan kalian. Membuatku tersiksa karena iri saja."

"Mianhe hyung." Kibum merangkul bahuku. "Bagaimana jika kita berpesta saja hyung. Hilangkan semua bebanmu. Kurasa Kevin juga tak nyaman melihatmu seperti tadi."

"Kibum..."

"Nde hyung, mianhe - mianhe." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Kami menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Calon adikku Kevin, namja cantik yang sangat setia dengan adikku.

Kami menyanyi bersama, menghabiskan semua makanan kami hingga tengah malam. "Merry chrismast Kevin." Kibum memberikan dua kotak terbungkus kertas kado. "Gomawo Kibum hyungie."

Ia membuka bingkisan dari Kibum. "Ommo, lucu sekali."

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan." Topi santa merah yang lucu dengan sedikit bling-bling, ada tulisan di topi itu, "I bring all the love just for you." Kibum melafalkan tulisan itu. "Ya hyung, kau telah membawa semua cintaku. Sekarang lihat aku. Apa aku terlihat cantik hyung ?"

"Nde, kau semakin menggemaskan dan sangat cantik."

"Ah, aku buka lagi yang satunya hyung." Kevin bergegas membuka hadiahnya yang lain, "Kya ! Ini bagus sekali !"

Sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka beruang memakai baju santa yang membawa hati bertuliskan I Love You. "Hyung, I love you too." Kevin memeluk Kibum.

Sungguh pasangan yang membuatku iri, Kevin yang manja mengingatkan tingkahku sendiri pada Saengi hyung.

"Hmmm, selamat natal semuanya." Aku tersenyum dan bersulang dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri dengan hati dan kaki yang gemetaran. Sekarang aku didepan rumahnya. "Baiklah Hyung Jun, ayo berjuang !" Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku menekan bel rumahnya. "Annyeong hyung, aku datang."

Aku menunggu sebentar dan gerbangnya terbuka. "Junnie ?" Dia menyambutku dengan radiant smilenya. Sayang, pipi chubby itu sudah tak ada. "Nde, ini aku."

Dia memelukku. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. "Aigo, akhirnya natal ini aku tak sendirian." Dia menyeretku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku sungguh tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengimbangi langkahnya. Tubuhku sangat dingin dan jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. "Ayo, temani aku menghabiskan malam natal ini."

.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman. Soda atau wine ? Atau jus ?" Dia menggodaku. "Hyung, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi." Aku merajuk padanya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minumnya. Banyak foto kami berlima di ruangan ini, dan juga fotonya bersama Hyun Joong hyung. Hanya berdua dengannya. "Natal yang sepi ya. Sayang Kyu ada jadwal. Jadi hanya kita berdua," dia menuang wine di gelasku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah selesai jadwal ?" Tubuhku dingin dan kaku. Jujur, aku sangat canggung dan tak berani menatapnya langsung.

"Ehm, itu kemarin Kibum menelfon Kyu hyung dan menanyakan jadwalnya. Dan Kyu hyung bilang jadwalmu selesai malam ini."

"Nde, setelah musical, aku off sampai dua hari kedepan."

"Kau terlihat kurus hyung." Akh, perkataan bodoh apa ini, kenapa aku menanyakannya ?

"Itu karena memang aku harus menghilangkan kesan anak-anak yang terlanjur menempel padaku. Ya agar manly Junnie."

"Tapi kau masih seperti yang dulu dan sama sekali tak bertambah manly hyung." Aku menatapnya, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin aku ucapkan sebenarnya, tapi aku takut menyinggungnya. Aku menatap kembali fotonya bersama Hyun Joong Hyung. "Bagaimana dengan Hyun Joong hyung ya ?"

"Hmmm, sepertinya dia terbang terlalu jauh dari kita Junnie. Dan dia bersinar seperti bintang terang yang ada diatas sana. Sangat terang dan menyilaukan."

"Lalu hubungan kalian ?" kulihat raut wajahnya berubah. Aku salah bicara, "Mianhe hyung, aku tak bermaksud."

"Gwenchana Junnie." Wajahnya memerah. Mungkin ia sedih. "Akh iya, ini hadiah natal untukmu." Aku memberikan tas yang sedari tadi aku tenteng.

Ia tersenyum sekilas. "Gomawo Junnie." Ia mengeluarkan dua kotak di dalam tas itu.

.

"Aku buka ya."

"Mianhe jika tak sebagus hadiah dari fansmu hyung."

Kulihat dia hanya diam terkejut menatap hadiahku. Akh baiklah, ekspresinya datar dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. "Hyung, kau tak suka hadiahku ? Mianhe jika tak bagus."

"Ahni, hanya saja kenapa kau juga memberiku ini."

Apa maksudnya, aku hanya memberi hiasan berbentuk rumah. Kristal dengan dua ekor berang-berang memakai baju santa di dalamnya disertai dengan buliran halus seperti salju. "Apa maksudmu hyung. Apa memang hadiahku jelek ya ?"

Ia tak menjawabku tapi malah pergi ke satu ruangan yang aku ingat betul kamar itu tempatnya menyimpan semua hadiah dari fansnya. "Lihatlah ini." Dia meletakkan hadiahku di lantai dan juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang ia bawa. "Ommo..."

"Bukankah sama."

"Nde hyung, sama persis. Kau dapat dari fansmu ?" Dia menggeleng. "Lalu dari siapa ? "

Dia tersenyum simpul dan menatap hadiah yang tadi ia bawa. " Hadiah tadi dikirimkan oleh manajer Hyun Joong. Katanya, itu hadiah natal darinya. Ia membeli di Hongkong beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Mianhe, mengingatkanmu padanya."

"Gwenchana Junnie. Aku buka yang satunya ya."

Ia membuka kadoku yang satunya. "Buku ?" Kulihat ia mengernyit heran menatap buku dariku. "Chiken soup hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti tak akan sempat membacanya. Tapi setidaknya dapat menjadi teman saat kau kesepian."

"Nde kau benar Junnie, terima kasih." Kami memulai menikmati malam larut di akhir tanggal 25 ini.

Aku sendiri berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanianku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang tengah memegang leher gelas wine-nya. "Nanti kau mabuk hyung. Jangan kebanyakan minum."

"Ahni, aku tak akan mabuk Junnie tenang saja." Tapi wajahnya mengatakan yang berbeda. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan kelihatan sekali jika dia memang sedikit mabuk. "Hyung, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Bicaralah Junnie."

"Ehm, dengarkan aku baik-baik hyung." Aku menangkup kedua sisi pipinya. "Kenapa begini Junnie, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Dia mencoba melepas kedua tanganku namun aku sudah susah payah memberanikan diriku jadi aku tak akan melepaskannya. "Kau tahu hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Junnie. Seandainya kita masih berlima pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Bukan rindu yang seperti itu hyung."

Dia menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. Wajahnya benar-benar bingung. Sangat menggemaskan. "Lalu, memangnya rindu yang bagaimana Junnie ? Sudah lepaskan tangan besarmu dari pipiku. Kenapa jarimu lebih besar dari jariku dan kenapa juga kau me..."

.

Aku menciumnya, menghentikan bicaranya.

.

Mata cantiknya terkejut menatapku. Dia tak melawan dan tak juga membalas ciumanku. Hanya diam saja dan menatap seribu tanya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"Junnie ?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang makin terkejut dan bagiku dia malah tambah menggemaskan.

"Junnie, apa yang kau lakukan ? Lepaskan aku." Dia berdiri dan menjauhi aku. Mendekati jendela balkon kamarnya. Aku mendekati Saengi hyung dan berdiri disisinya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa merasakannya padamu hyung ?" Aku menatapnya, dan sedihnya dia masih tak mau menatapku. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. " Setiap kali berpindah dorm. Aku selalu sekamar denganmu. Dan bagaimana aku harus selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini hyung ? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya ?"

"Junnie hentikan. Jangan bicara lagi."

Tapi aku masih ingin mencurahkan semua perasaanku dan rahasiaku selama ini. "Setiap kali kau dekat dengan Hyun Joong hyung aku selalu tersiksa sendiri."

"Junnie, cukup."

"Selalu tidur bersamamu dan melihatmu menangis saat Hyun Joong hyung tak sengaja melukaimu. Bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padamu hyung ?" Kali ini dia hanya diam. Aku meraih dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padamu hyung, jika kau selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpiku selama perpisahan kita ?" Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi.

"Junnie, hentikan. Sudah cukup, kumohon hentikan."

"Bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padamu Hyung ?"

"Junnie, hentikan. Kita hentikan semuanya, aku tak mau mencintai siapapun lagi. Tak juga kau dan juga Hyun Joong, aku tak ingn mencintai siapapun."

"Bagaimana jika aku semakin jatuh cinta saat melihat kelemahanmu seperti saat ini Hyung."

"Junnie, sudahlah. Hentikan." Dia menangis dan aku sangat ingin menenangkannya. Aku memeluknya erat, "Belajarlah mencintaiku hyung. Meski tak sepenuh hatimu tapi aku berjanji aku bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Junnie, " dia menatapku dan aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku. Dapat kulihat dia menutup kedua matanya. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap inchi bibirnya.

"Hyung, cobalah denganku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Dia terdiam, berfikir. Aku akui, aku masih terlalu manja seperti namja kecil yang tak tahu apapun. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya dan aku bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan keajaiban natal benar-benar datang menghampiriku.

Dia menarik jaketku dan mencium bibirku. Sedikit melumat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Tak perlu ada jawaban atas penawaranku, ciuman darinya sudah bisa menjawab semuanya.

.

.** Kim Hyung Joon POV end**

.

"Merry Chrismast."

.

FIN.

.

Gomawo buat yang dah mau baca and ngerepiu ff gaje aku ini. ^_^


End file.
